


Securing the Blessing

by ChooseToLive



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseToLive/pseuds/ChooseToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to Finland hasn’t gone as planned, but Adam still has something important to do before he and Sauli return to LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Securing the Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to @illuxxia for the Finnish translations and Sauli canon help, and to [lovetoseverus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoseverus/pseuds/lovetoseverus) and [dreamsofspike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike) for feedback on this unapologetic schmoop. :) All remaining errors are most certainly my own.

Adam felt his nerves growing all day, from the moment they arrived in Hyvinkää to opening presents with the whole Koskinen family, and more than once he came close to changing his mind.  After all, who did he think he was, coming into Sauli's family's home after he'd stolen their son away and taken him to the other side of the earth?  After they had had a very public fight only days ago that resulted in embarrassment to the family as well as to themselves?  What right did he have to ask for anything, much less the ultimate thing?

But he'd recruited Sara for help weeks ago, and this was important enough that he wanted to do it right – even if he might have already killed his chances two days previously in Helsinki.  If waiting were an option, he'd choose to do that – but who knew when he'd have another chance?  Even if they came back for Christmas next year, Adam wasn't willing to wait that long. 

And so, after dinner and the toasts, Santa's visit and presents, when Sauli went into the kitchen to help clean up, Adam gathered his nerve and approached Sauli's twin. 

He didn't even have to say anything; Sara just looked up at his face and smiled.  “You are ready?”

He took a deep breath.  “As ready as I can be.”

She nodded, her eyes bright, and grabbed his hand.  “Come,” she said, and led him over to where Sauli’s father was sitting.

“Herra Koskinen,” Adam began, only to be interrupted by a dismissive noise from the older man. 

“Sano vain Osmo, kiitos!” he said, smiling up at Adam.

Faltering a little, because regardless of the invitation, this felt too serious for first names, Adam continued, “May I speak with you?”

Sara’s voice came in to translate, low enough not to carry beyond the three of them, for which Adam was grateful.  Mr. Koskinen’s expression turned curious as he looked at her, then turned back to Adam, taking in his face for a moment, gaze turning thoughtful.  Then he nodded, rising from his chair and turning away, gesturing for Adam and Sara to follow.

Adam went easily, the noise level dimming as they entered what appeared to be Mr. Koskinen’s study.  He suddenly remembered the bright hat still atop his head, and took it off quickly, dropping it on an accent table and quickly running his fingers through his hair.  As he took the chair Mr. Koskinen gestured to, he huffed a self-conscious laugh; if anything was going to make or break this moment, it wasn’t going to be Adam wearing a floppy, pirate-esque Santa hat.

Sara took an unobtrusive chair in the corner, and Mr. Koskinen sat across from Adam, folding his hands in his lap and meeting Adam’s gaze expectantly.  Now that the moment was upon him, Adam took a deep breath, suddenly afraid that Sauli’s meatballs were going to make an unceremonious reappearance.  He swallowed the butterflies down, however, and called up the words he’d studied and practiced so carefully, determined that if nothing else, he was not going to fuck _that_ up. 

“Herra Koskinen,” he began, meeting those eyes that were so like his love’s. “Poikanne on minulle maailman tärkein ihminen. Rakastan häntä todella, todella paljon.”  He faltered for a moment, the string of foreign words he’d practiced for weeks still only beginning to feel meaningful to him, and he desperately hoped they conveyed the depth of love for Sauli that he wanted to express.  Looking up again, he saw that Mr. Koskinen’s face had not changed, but his eyes were warm with a smile.  Taking his courage from that warmth, he found his Finnish again and continued, the most important question he’d ever asked stumbling off his tongue.  “Haluan viettää loppuelämäni hänen kanssaan. Haluan hänen kanssaan naimisiin, ja pyydän siunaustanne.”

 _Please, please, please say yes._ The warmth didn’t leave Mr. Koskinen’s gaze, and though his lips turned up in a smile, there was a sadness to it that made Adam’s gut clench.  _He’s gonna say no.  Of course he is, what was I thinking to ask now, of all the times?  Why did I have to fuck up so badly the other night?  I would’ve been lucky if he’d agreed NEXT year after there was time to forget all that mess.  And now what do I do knowing that he disapproves? What’ll it do to us when Sauli finds out?_   And this time Adam wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold down the nausea of regret.

“Adam,” Mr. Koskinen’s voice broke into his panicked thoughts, accenting the second syllable of his name, just as Sauli used to.  Adam looked back up at him, hardly realizing that he’d looked away.  Mr. Koskinen began speaking again, and for a second Adam thought he couldn’t understand through the pounding of his own heart, until he realized – of course – that it was Finnish he was hearing.

“Sauli is very happy with you,” Sara’s voice came in, quietly, and Adam let the English wash over him, not looking away from Mr. Koskinen’s gaze.  “And I am glad of this.  But you are asking a serious thing.”  Sauli’s father spoke again, and again Sara translated.  “Sauli has given up his entire life here to be with you, and now you want him to promise to be with you always. 

“You have learned that it is not always easy to be together.”  His eyes were knowing, and Adam fought the urge to cringe.  “Are you certain that this is what you want, for the rest of your lives?  For hard times as well as easy times?  Ask yourself what would become of Sauli’s life in America if you should change your mind.  You must be sure you want what you are asking, before you ask the same of him.”

It was instinct to answer immediately, to claim that he felt no hesitation on the matter.  But Mr. Koskinen’s face was patient and understanding, an expression that said should Adam realize he wasn’t quite sure, that would be okay.  Adam swallowed back the automatic words, grateful for the opportunity he was being given to consider one last time.

Yet there was no uncertainty in his heart, and he leaned forward as he spoke, confident in English in a way he could not be in Finnish: “I am certain, Herra Koskinen.  I love Sauli more than anything.  I want him with me every day for the rest of our lives.”

Sara repeated his words in Finnish, and a smile grew on Mr. Koskinen’s face, causing Adam’s heart to pound louder in anticipation.  He spoke, and Adam waited breathlessly to understand. 

“Then you have my blessing, Adam Lambert.  I put my son’s happiness and his future in your hands.”

Adam felt his chest grow tight, excitement bubbling up inside him, and with it came a wave of awe and fear.  “Thank you,” he whispered, his hand rising of its own accord to cover his growing smile.  “Thank you!  Kiitos!  Thank you!”

Mr. Koskinen stood, his smile broad and warm, and offered Adam his hand.  Adam took it and stood, shaking it before Mr. Koskinen pulled him in for a hug.  Adam laughed a little breathlessly, wrapping an arm around his back and squeezing him tight.  Then Mr. Koskinen pulled back and said one last thing, his inflection firm, and Sara laughed.

“And you must call him Osmo!” she said, standing as well and practically jumping on Adam to hug him.  He laughed and caught her, swinging her around a little before setting her back down. 

“Kiitos, Osmo!” Adam said, and Osmo smiled and nodded approvingly. 

“Now we should rejoin the party before they wonder what became of us!” Sara said, and Adam nodded his agreement, following them both out of the study and back to the living room. 

“There you are!” was heard seconds later, Sauli’s bright smile greeting Adam as he exited the kitchen, Santa hat still perched on top of his head.  “Come!  It is time for brandy, and then bed.”  He took Adam’s hand and drew him to the chair Adam had spent much of the evening in, and before Sauli could sit next to him, Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli’s waist and pulled him into his lap.  Sauli laughed and settled back, relaxing against Adam’s chest, and Adam rested his chin contentedly on Sauli’s shoulder, glad his boyfriend couldn’t see him grinning like an idiot.

His original plan had been to propose here, amidst Sauli’s family, in the country in which they met.  But though things were good between them again, their fight was still too close, and Adam didn’t want any doubt to exist for either of them when he asked.  For now, it was enough to know that when he did, it was with the approval of these warm and charming people who he'd already begun to think of as family.

Besides, a new plan was formulating in his mind: an evening watching the sunset together, like so many others they’d shared, the city of Los Angeles spread out before them. Yet the fading of that day would symbolize the end of one period, but only the beginning of the adventures they’d share for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  Sano vain Osmo, kiitos!  
>  _Just say Osmo, please!_
> 
> Poikanne on minulle maailman tärkein ihminen. Rakastan häntä todella, todella paljon.  
>  _Your son is the most special person in the world to me. I love him very, very much._
> 
> Haluan viettää loppuelämäni hänen kanssaan. Haluan hänen kanssaan naimisiin, ja pyydän siunaustanne.  
>  _I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to marry him, and I am asking your blessing._
> 
> Kiitos  
>  _Thank you_


End file.
